doctorwhofandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Liste des épisodes télévisés de Doctor Who
Ci-dessous se trouve la liste des épisodes de la série Doctor Who (comprenant les classiques, la nouvelle série et le téléfilm). Les noms utilisés sont ceux donnés par la BBC. Premier Docteur Le Premier Docteur était joué par William Hartnell. Saison 1 Saison 2 Saison 3 Saison 4 Deuxième Docteur Le Deuxième Docteur était joué par Patrick Troughton Saison 4 (reprise) Saison 5 Saison 6 Troisième Docteur Le Troisième Docteur était joué par Jon Pertwee. Saison 7 A partir de cette saison les épisodes sont tournés en couleur. Saison 8 Saison 9 Saison 10 Saison 11 Quatrième Docteur Le Quatrième Docteur était joué par Tom Baker. Saison 12 Saison 13 Saison 14 Saison 15 Saison 16 Saison 17 Saison 18 Cinquième Docteur Le Cinquième Docteur était joué par Peter Davison. Saison 19 Saison 20 Spécial 20° anniversaire Saison 21 Sixième Docteur Le Sixième Docteur était joué par Colin Baker. Saison 21 (reprise) Saison 22 Le format passe à ce moment à 45 minutes par épisode. Saison 23 Retour des épisodes de 25 minutes. Septième Docteur Le Septième Docteur était joué par Sylvester McCoy. Saison 24 Saison 25 Saison 26 Huitième Docteur Le Huitième Docteur était joué par Paul McGann. Téléfilm Mini-épisode Neuvième Docteur Le Neuvième Docteur était joué par Christopher Eccleston. Saison 27 (1) Note: A partir de cette saison, le format des épisodes en plusieurs parties a été abandonné au profit d'épisodes en une partie (et parfois d'histoires sur plusieurs épisodes), avec un arc durant toute la saison. La durée standard des épisodes repasse à 45 minutes, avec parfois des épisodes plus longs. Dans un but promotionnel, la BBC a choisi de reprendre le compte des saisons à zéro. Pour simplifier la compréhension, nous avons mis le Numéro de saison général et entre parenthèses le Numéro que donne la BBC. Dixième Docteur Le Dixième Docteur était joué par David Tennant. A partir de l'ère Tennant, la production a commencé à varier le format des épisodes, ajoutant occasionnellement des mini-épisodes (souvent lors d'évènements caritatifs) et un épisode spécial Noël annuel. Plusieurs épisodes ont excédé le format standard 45 minutes. Saison 28 (2) Saison 29 (3) Saison 30 (4) Onzième Docteur Le Onzième Docteur était joué par Matt Smith. Saison 31 (5) Saison 32 (6) Note: La Saison 32 (6) était séparée en deux parties entre les épisodes 7 & 8. Saison 33 (7) Note: La Saison 33 (7) était également séparée entre les épisodes 5 & 6, l'épisode spécial Noël se trouvant durant la coupure. Douzième Docteur Le Douzième Docteur est interprété par Peter Capaldi. Saison 34 (8) Mini-épisodes Les épisodes suivant durent en général moins de 10 minutes et racontent une histoire courte. Ils font tous partie de la nouvelle série et peuvent facilement être replacés dans la continuité. * 2005: Children in Need Special * 2007: Time Crash * 2008: Music of the Spheres * 2011: Space / Time * 2011: Death Is the Only Answer * 2012: Good as Gold * 2012: The Great Detective * 2013: The Night of the Doctor Autres Le Pilote * An Unearthly Child (non-diffusé) Jim'll Fix It : mini-épisode * 1985: A Fix with Sontarans Search Out Science : mini-épisode * 1990: Search Out Space Spécial Children in Need (téléthon) * 1993: Dimensions in Time Spécial Comic Relief * 1999: The Curse of Fatal Death Animations Ces histoires sont considérées comme canon. * 2007: The Infinite Quest * 2009: Dreamland Catégorie:Listes du monde réel Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés de Doctor Who